Talk:Warlord (Perk)
Untitled Its not bling!!! it doesnt allow 2 attchements if your using a granade launcher (yay no noob tubers!) - rattlesnake hollow How do we know its bling!!! A Lonely Nomad 16:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.1up.com/boards/posts/list/60/52261.page?escapeContext#2122252 Darkman 4 16:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) How the hell would he know, can you just remove it cause its pratically speculation. A Lonely Nomad 16:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :SHE WAS THERE AFFJASDKLJ Darkman 4 16:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :OKAY I didnt realise she was there I just thought she was just another person liying. KK A Lonely Nomad 17:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :can anyone remove the edit block and add something to say it is not compatible with the grenade launcher?mech1354 01:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Besides the source being confirmed, it can also follow logically since the icon shows a weapon with a silencer and an optical sight. Just sayin'. Incrognito 16:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) For the Warlord definition, why would you link to the definition of a different, though similar, perk from a different game? Wouldn't it make sense just to describe the Warlord perk on this page? Telling me it's like "Bling" from MW2 means nothing if I never played MW2. 10:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Warlord It doesn't allow undermount combinations as from it's in-game discription. As in you can't combine undermounts with any other attachment(red dot reflex ect) (Grenade launcher, masterkey, and flamethrower) Sammerzeit 11:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) You also cannot combine rapid fire with extended mags, which the game does not warn you about. KesaVinxon 22:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Warlord Pro Warlord pro enables players to carry an extra set of lethal and tactical grenades -> please edit, can't manage to edit this page. Wiki-waffle 17:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : Also need to add the challenges for unlocking the pro version in the first place. Incrognito 18:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Challenges - 150 kills with weapons that have 2 attachments. 10 Frag/Semtex kills. 1 Multi-kill with a Frag or Semtex. Also, should note that White Phosphorus grenades are excluded from the extra Tactical grenade. Can anyone confirm whether this perk gives a second Tomahawk? Demonsniper7 04:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Warlord Pro does in fact give an additional Tomahawk, confirmed as of November 23. RainbowGuardian 19:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) UNLOCK THE PAGE nuff said. Got some new info. Qw3rty! 03:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Things you can't mix with warlord Was willing to have extended mags along with rapid fire in my mp5k and it didn't let me, lol You can't use two attachments when you have: -Flamethrower -Masterkey Shotgun -Grenade launcher Can't combine the following attachments: -extended mags and Rapid fire -two sights -grip and dual wield -dual wield and sights -(Still not verified by myself, but might be obvious) Grenade launcher and grip {Ak-74u and m14 only} If there's more combinations that aren't possible post them please. Thanks Watulio 15:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Unlock the Page The game has been out sufficiently long to write an accurate article. Ebola Zair3 03:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoever thought it was a bright idea to unlock some perk pages, but not unlock others, needs to be removed as an admin. Challenges Yeah, and don't forget the challenges: 150 dual attachment kills, 10 grenade kills, one double grenade kill. unlock Can any of you admins unlock the article now, becaue the game has been out already, or at least semi-protect it. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 06:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Check definition of multiple: multiple (comparative more multiple, superlative most multiple) Having more than one element, part, component or function I think a double kill qualifies as multi for any sane person. 19:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *True, but the game also defines a multi-kill as killing more than 3 people in quick succession. (The top of the screen bonuses flash "Double Kill," "Triple Kill," "Multi-Kill." Because of that I actually thought it would require an insanely lucky throw, but it's highly doable since it's only a double. Ebola Zair3 23:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) crossbow counts? crossbow count for the semtex/frag kills since it's semtex? what about the multi kill? No but use slieght of hand for the reload kills its awsome Rick Grimes Why such hate for poor Willy Pete? A player gets two of any kind of tactical grenade right off the bat, except for Willy Pete and Nova Gas which is only one. Now, that's bad enough in and of itself, but on top of that the Tactical Grenades get one more except for Willy Pete. Even Nova Gas gets a boost from one two two. So the others can have two or three, but Willy Pete is stuck with just one no matter what a player does. So what the hell is the reason for this? It is the least harmful tactical grenade, and it obscures the vision of friend and foe alike, so I don't see why Treyarch or whoever think its such a problem. I understand the logic behind gimping the Noobtubers so they can't get unlimited ammo, but this makes no sense. Willy Pete isn't the boogeyman. 12:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Why no underbarrels? Why should we NOT have underbarrels with other attatchments? Whats the point in that? I honestly could see no harm come from it. Trearch are some messed up people :| :Probably because of the grenade-jockeying going on in MW2; but I think that they ought to have let us have multiple attachments with underbarrels. YuriKaslov 20:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : But what harm could come from more people using grenade launchers in Black ops? I tried using a grenade launcher, and it was incredibly hard to get kills with. But, the way i see it, allowing to use undebarrles with more attatchments would let us see more flamethrower/masterky useage. Viking120 <--- My new sig :P : Mags What does it mean that Warlord can't take magazine-related combos? Does that mean I can't have extended mags and dual mags or red dot and extended mags?--The FPS Vet 17:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Why only 1 Willy Pete It doesn't really bother me as I don't use Willy Petes' unless I've just prestiged but I was wonderinf if anyone knew why TreyArch decided to only give one? Thnx - KarnowoB (PSN) My guess would possibly be because of the fact that smoke grenade last a lot longer than other tactical grenades and it also covers a much larger area than the other tactical grenades. They probably just didn't want people overusing the smoke grenades to obscure large areas of the map and then taking them out with the thermal scope. -hope this helps AJ Attachments Wouldn't you guys agree that pistols should have +1 attachments? I don't why Treyarch even took that off. Why can't I have pistol with upgraded iron sights and a silencer? I say they should have given us an option for three attachments, for example an AR with Red dot + Silencer + extended mags. Also why can't I add at least add a red dot sight with the noob tuber, it doesn't really affect anything that I can think of. yushaw 23:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't agree more. I want my dual silenced handguns back, dammit. Warlord name?! Treyarch couldn't have come up with a less ridiculous and more military name? Here are some for you guys: *SOPMOD Pro *Modular Pro *Specialist Pro Dayum.